mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ураган Флаттершай/Галерея
1 = Раздача листовок ---- Rainbow_Dash_flies_over_Ponyville_S2E22.png Rainbow_passing_fliers_S2E22.png Fliers_landing_on_the_ground_S2E22.png Fluttershy_looking_at_newspaper_on_her_head_S2E22.png Fluttershy_Staring_At_Paper_S2E22.png Fluttershy_startled_S2E22.png Derpy_S2E22.png Cloudchaser_and_Flitter_reading_flier_S2E22.png Rainbow_Delivering_invitations_S2E22.png Mule_returns_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_'No_offense'_S2E22.png Mule_'None_taken'_S2E22.png The_meetup_is_about_to_begin_S2E22.png Thorn_entering_the_library_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_groans_S2E22.png Tree_eyes_S2E22.png Fluttertree_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_pushing_Fluttershy_S2E22.png |-| 2 = Собрание ---- 3,_2,_1..._S2E22.png Movie_starts_soon_S02E22.png Film_-_Pegasus_S2E22.png Film_-_Raincloud_S2E22.png Film_-_Two_pegasi_and_flowers_S2E22.png Film_-_Map_S2E22.png Film_-_Raining_over_Equestria_S2E22.png Film_-_Pony_Thought_Bubbles_S2E22.png Film_-_Tornado_S2E22.png Film_-_Pegasi_spinning_around_S2E22.png Film_-_Pegasi_creating_tornado_S2E22.png Film_-_Sending_water_to_Cloudsdale_S2E22.png Film_-_800_wingpower_S2E22.png Film_-_Multiple_raining_clouds_S2E22.png Film_-_Pony_thinking_S2E22.png Film_explodes_S2E22.png Everypony_after_watching_film_S2E22.png Spike_messing_up_the_filming_S2E22.png Rainbow_beginning_her_speech_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_talks_to_the_pegasi_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_to_Cloudsdale_S2E22.png Rainbow_showing_Spitfire_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_at_910_WP_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_over_1000_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_if...!_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_trains_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_trains_hard!_S2E22.png Thunderlane_smiling_S2E22.png Nopony's_getting_sick_on_my_watch_S2E22.png Fluttershy_feeling_uncomfortable_S2E22.png Rainbow_with_bulked-up_pegasus_S2E22.png Muscular_pegasus_S2E22.png Muscular_pegasus_'Yeaaahhhh!'_S2E22.png Muscular_pegasus_determined_face_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_explaining_her_plan_to_the_pegasi_S2E22.png Who_is_with_me_S2E22.png Noticing_Fluttershy's_absence_S2E22.png |-| 3 = Попытка убедить Флаттершай ---- The_track_S2E22.png Blossomforths_poor_spine_S02E22.png Tired_Thunderlane_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash_watching_over_training_S2E22.png Derpy_flying_in_the_background_S2E22.png FloatingWhistleError_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash_blowing_whistle_S02E22.png Weightlifting_with_Pegasi_on_track_S02E22.png YEA!_S2E22.png Derp_S2E22.png Pony_Weightlifting_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash_everypony_except_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_knows_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_knock_on_Fluttershy's_door_S2E22.png Fluttershy_opens_the_door_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_what_happened_S2E22.png Fluttershy_has_fake_ponypox_S2E22.png Fluttershy_fake_faint_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_at_the_door_looking_at_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Washing_the_fake_pox_spots_off_of_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Wet_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_moist_mane_S2E22.png Fluttershy_falling_to_the_ground_S2E22.png Fluttershy_faking_hurt_wing_S2E22.png Fluttershy_startled_by_Rainbow's_whistling_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash_as_if_S2E22.png Fluttershy_shrug_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_with_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_whats_going_on_S2E22.png Fluttershy_act_dramatic_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_said_can't_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_before_hit_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_Fluttershy_Hat_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash_wasn't_that_bad_S2E22.png Fluttershy_about_to_fly_(Flashback)_S2E22.png Fluttershy_looking_down_(Flashback)_S2E22.png Flight_camp_instructor_watches_Fluttershy_fall_S2E22.png Filly_Fluttershy_falling_down_S2E22.png Cloud_splash_S2E22.png Summer_Flight_Camp_Taunts_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash_suck_it_up_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_no_time!_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_realization_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_I_mean_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_talking_to_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_including_you_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_backing_off_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_fails_to_persuade_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_wait_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_big_smile_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_you're_game_S2E22.png Best_friends_S2E22.png Fluttershy_oh_boy_S2E22.png |-| 4 = Тренировка ---- Twilight's Wingpower Machine S2E22.png Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight with anemometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Is that you thunderlane S2E22.png Need a germ free environment S2E22.png It was Blossomforth S2E22.png FloatingWhistleError S02E22.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png Thunderlane Blossomforth S02E22.png Thunderlane glaring at Blossomforth S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png Thunderlane ready to fly S2E22.png First test of wing power S2E22.png Twilight 9.3 WP S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ready to dash S2E22.png Rainbow_Dashs_Cap_And_Whistle_Detached_S2E22.png Rainbow Dash beyond Max Q S2E22.png Rainbow blasts by S2E22.png Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png Crazy Twilight S2E22.png Pegasi marveling at Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Excited pones S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Rainbow Dash --We'll be number 1-- S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Fluttershy weak smile S2E22.png Fluttershy moving her wing S2E22.png Fluttershy on the ground S2E22.png Very Sad Fluttershy on the Ground S02E22.png Fluttershy accidentally hitting Star Hunter S2E22.png Anemometer measuring S2E22.png Spike writing on the notebook S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at notebook S2E22.png Results S2E22.png Rainbow Dash using whistle S2E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Pegasi watching S2E22.png Fluttershy check her wings S2E22.png Fluttershy flying S2E22.png Fluttershy flying 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy happy about her flying S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter laughing S2E22.png Fluttershy looking behind S2E22.png Laughing S2E22.png Fluttershy eyes S2E22.png Fluttershy flying 3 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Twilight reading measurement for Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png Fluttershy looking back toward Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png Fluttershy awaiting anemometer test S2E22.png Rainbow Dash hugs Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png Rainbow Dash anxiously hugging Twilight S2E22.png Spike looking at the notebook S2E22.png Spike get smacked S2E22.png Twilight talking to Spike S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy surrounded by Pegasi S2E22.png Fluttershy surrounded by eyes S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to turn around S2E22.png Crying Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy crying 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy crying 3 S2E22.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E22.png Rainbow Dash worry shrug S2E22.png Rainbow pity for Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow being frustrated S2E22.png Sad Rainbow S2E22.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle S02E22.png |-| 5 = Тренировка Флаттершай ---- Fluttershy_with_grass_on_her_face_S2E22.png Fluttershy_crying_S2E22.gif Fluttershy_with_Angel_and_ducks_S2E22.png Fluttershy_making_cute_Face_S2E22.png Animals_trying_to_convince_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_flying_through_the_tree_S2E22.png Fluttershy_gaining_confidence_S2E22.png Fluttershy_about_to_train_S2E22.png Angel_Bunny_blowing_whistle_S2E22.png Fluttershy_practising_S2E22.png Animals_helping_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_scared_S2E22.png Wing_push_ups_S2E22.png Butterfly_having_a_tug_of_war_S2E22.png Fluttershy_in_mud_S2E22.png Fluttershy_flying_through_dandelion_S2E22.png Coach_Angel_cute_expression_S2E22.png Angel_helping_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Angel_helping_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Angel_blowing_the_whistle_2_S2E22.png Angel_with_whistle_in_mouth_S2E22.png Fluttershy_crying_S2E22.png Fluttershy_losing_to_butterflies_S2E22.png Animals_with_pony_masks_S2E22.png Fluttershy_Pushup_S02E22.png Fluttershy_trying_not_to_cry_S2E22.png Fluttershy_sucking_tears_in_S2E22.png Fluttershy_smiling_S2E22.png Butterflies_losing_in_a_tug_of_war_S2E22.png Fluttershy_worried_S2E22.png Butterflies_and_birds_at_trees_S2E22.png Fluttershy_blushing_smile_S2E22.png Fluttershy_flying_past_dandelions_S2E22.png Angel_cheering_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_dancing_in_a_field_of_dandelions_S2E22.png Fluttershy_looking_down_S2E22.png Animals_cheering_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_flying_to_the_sun_S2E22.png Pegasi_watching_Flitter_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_crazy_awesome_S2E22.png Squirrel_tries_to_tell_something_S2E22.png Twilight_'Do_I_look_like_I_speak_squirrel '_S2E22.png Twilight_&_Rainbow_Dash_hear_squirrel_S2E22.png Spike_whats_that_S2E22.png Resolute_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_being_purposeful_S2E22.png Fluttershy_gaining_full_speed_S2E22.png Fluttershy_cannot_believe_S2E22.png This_result_is_awful_S2E22.png Twilight_hushes_Spike_S2E22.png Rainbow_listening_to_Spike_S2E22.png Oh_no_she_is_leaving_again_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_sigh_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--if_only_there_was_a_way--_S2E22.png |-| 6 = Торнадо ---- Reservoir1_S02E22.png Spitfire_coming_out_of_Cloudsdale_S2E22.png Spitfire_arrived_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_her_cap_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_telling_the_pegasi_S2E22.png Pegasi_cheering_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_preparing_to_blow_whistle_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash_blowing_her_coach_whistle_S02E22.png Notebook_showing_Thunderlane_absent_S2E22.png Rainbow_with_hoof_on_the_other_hoof_S2E22.png Rainbow_looking_at_a_line_of_pegasi_S2E22.png Rumble_telling_what_happened_to_Thunderlane_S2E22.png Spike_holding_notebook_showing_some_pegasi_absent_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_worried_S2E22.png Abacus_S2E22.png Twilight_surprised_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_abacus_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_feeling_relieved_S2E22.png Twilight_telling_Rainbow_Dash_S2E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_Rainbow_S2E22.png Line_of_uncertain_Pegasi_S2E22.png Crazy_anemometer_S2E22.png Rainbow_being_serious_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_putting_goggles_on_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_ordering_the_pegasi_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_telling_the_pegasi_what_to_do_S2E22.png Literally_a_sunflower_cutie_mark_S2E22.png Spike_ready_with_the_horn_S2E22.png Twilight_ready_with_the_machine_S2E22.png Spike_blowing_the_horn_S2E22.png The_ponies_about_to_attempt_to_lift_the_water_to_Cloudsdale_S2E22.png Fan_moving_S2E22.png Spike_and_Twilight_looking_at_the_gauge_nervously_S2E22.png Twilight_observing_measurement_S2E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_S02E22.png Determined_Fluttershy_S02E22.png Fluttershy_dodging_a_tree_S2E22.png Fluttershy_in_the_wind_S2E22.png Fluttershy_walking_on_her_two_front_legs_S2E22.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_holding_the_machine_S2E22.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_talking_while_holding_onto_the_machine_S2E22.png Water_going_back_to_the_reservoir_S2E22.png Big_water_splash_S2E22.png Rainbow_colliding_with_tree_S2E22.png Tree_eyes_II_S2E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_on_in_disappointment_S2E22.png Twilight_face_down_S2E22.png Twilight_cute_face_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_want_to_try_again_S2E22.png Twilight_'you've_pushed_your_crew'_S2E22.png Twilight_stopping_Rainbow_Dash_S2E22.png Twilight_telling_Rainbow_Dash_to_quit_S2E22.png Disoriented_Pegasi_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_does_not_want_to_quit_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_telling_Twilight_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_with_Twilight_S2E22.png Twilight,_Spike_and_two_pegasi_looking_up_S2E22.png Pegasi_encouraged_again_S2E22.png Yeah_Pegasus_YEAH!!_S2E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_pushed_by_the_air_stream_S2E22.png Fluttershy_uncovering_her_eyes_S2E22.png Fluttershy_yelling_S2E22.png Twilight_wind_S2E22.png Fluttercry_S2E22.png Fluttershy_goggles_S2E22.png Fluttershy_given_a_goggles_S2E22.png Twilight_worried_face_S2E22.png Fluttershy_contemplating_S2E22.png Fluttershy_reaches_a_decision_S2E22.png Fluttershy_gulp_S2E22.png Grabbing_the_goggles_S2E22.png Fluttershy_preparing_to_enter_the_tornado_S2E22.png Fluttershy_setting_Angel_down_S2E22.png Angel_affected_by_the_wind_S2E22.png Angel_smacking_into_the_tree_S2E22.png Fluttershy's_animal_friends_wish_her_good_luck_S2E22.png Fluttershy_about_to_get_sucked_into_the_tornado_S2E22.png Fluttershy_getting_sucked_into_the_tornado_S2E22.png Fluttershy_flailing_S2E22.png Fluttershy_finds_her_stride_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_happy_to_see_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Twilight_'she's_doing_it'_S2E22.png Fluttershy_surpasses_her_record_S2E22.png Twilight_extremely_happy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_straining_to_keep_up_S2E22.png Fluttershy_worn_out_S2E22.png Fluttershy_chasing_her_demons_away_S2E22.png Fluttershy_determined_S2E22.png The_pegasi_S2E22.png Hurricane_beginning_S02E22.png Water_spout_S2E22.png Water_coming_out_of_the_tornado_S2E22.png Rainbow-shaped_water_S2E22.png Spitfire_cannot_believe_it_S2E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_cheering_S2E22.png The_pegasi_celebrating_S2E22.png The_pegasi_celebrating_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_very_happy_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_noticing_Fluttershy_S2E22.png Fluttershy_still_flying_around_S2E22.png Fluttershy_caught_with_a_cloud_S2E22.png Fluttershy_'did_we_do_it'_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_congratulating_Fluttershy_S02E22.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_hug_S2E22.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_hug_more_S2E22.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_smiling_S2E22.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_'high_wing'_S2E22.png Spitfire_nice_job_S2E22.png Spitfire_talking_to_Dash_S2E22.png You_Showed_A_lot_of_Guts_S02E22.png Rainbow_Dash_Fluttershy_Goggles_Point_S02E22.png Spike_and_Twilight_going_S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Spitfire_side_by_side_S2E22.png Spitfire_and_the_cheering_mob_S2E22.png Fluttershy_waving_S2E22.png The_day_is_successful_S2E22.png Cloudsdale_factory_is_operational_again_S2E22.png en:Hurricane Fluttershy/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона